shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holo Lawrence
Holo Lawrence is a female swordsmen and Pirate Captain of the Goth Pirates. Unlike most pirate captains she isn't tyrannical at all, and she holds immense amounts of loyalty and respect from each of her followers, which she claims she earned, and didn't just demand. Holo wields the Terepooto Terepooto no Mi Devil Fruit, which allows her to manipulate time however she sees fit, with limitations. Holo and her pirates, whom she grew up with as childhood friends, set sail as soon as they came of age, and joined the fight for the One Piece. She created the One Hundred Sword Style. Appearance Holo is a tall and slender woman, with long, flowing, black hair, thin, black eyebrows, large, blue eyes, and blue eye linner around both of her eyes in thick strokes. Her clothes consist of a mostly black suit, the same as all of her pirate underlings, with several scarce linnings of brown, with a tiny brown tie at the neck, a sky blue crystal held at the tip of the tie. Her fingernails and toe nails are painted purple. Holo makes all of her underlings, weather they be male or female, adorn in the same exact clothing, hair, eye linner styles, and finger nail polish styles, in order to envoke uniformity among them. Holo wields a total of seven Katana swords; two of them are sheathed diagonally on each of her sides in the front, two of them are sheathed diagonally on each of her sides in the back, two of them are sheathed diagonally on her back, and one of htem is sheathed virtically on her back. As a childe, Holo was only seen briefly, when she was saved by the greatest swordsmen in the world, Roronoa Zoro. She looked mostly the same during this time, except her hair was obviously a lot shorter, she didn't have the fingernail polish or the eye linner yet, and her clothing consisted of a plane black shirt and short blue pants. She also seemed to show more emotion on her face during these times as well, weather she was frightened cause she was about to be killed by a pirate, or excited/happy that Zoro saved her life. Personality History Powers and Abilities Tactics Swordsmenship Nagare Nagare no Mi Relationships Goth Pirates Damian Dahrk Obidiah Jericho Leonard Trihart Assassin Other Pirates Marines Shikyo Fushiawase Other Quotes *"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." *"Destruction is necessary before creation. So, anything that would make my heart waver should be swept away." *"You see, the world could not changet through naive talk." *"Happiness is like glass. It may be all around you, yet be invisible. But if you change your angel of viewing a little, it will reflect more beautifully than any other object around you." *"A life that lives without doing anything is the same as a slow death." *"To defeat evil, I shall become an even GREATER evil." *"I am not the one who is wrong; conversely, the world has been wrong for decades. I'm just here to finally wake everyone up to this obvious truth." *"Does STRENGTH represent justice if powerlessness is a crime!?" *"You will never be able to love anybody else until you love yourself." *"When will the war end? When somebody wins." *"Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that they're seeking." *"I was dead until the day I met you." *"The human heart is the source of all our power. We fight wtih the power of our hearts." *"The World cannot be changed with petty words alone." *"The skies? The country? You can have them! I'm just busy protecting what's right in front of me. I've lost count of how many times I failed to protect what is precious to me. I don't know what will happen in my future, but...if something falls at my feet, the least I can do is pick it up." *"When people lie, they are doing it to protect the ones they love." *"Time flows constantly; it doesn't care about the people who are struggling." *"Our crying for them won't bring the dead back to life." *"If the Captain won't move, then how can he espect his crewmates to follow?" *"But the mass we call "the world" just keeps moving, ignoring everyone's individual desires." *"I don't want to loose anything anymore." *"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." *"I'll make you smile! Don't die with that look on your face! At least smile until the end! So, please!" *"You now want a world without change? How stagnant, you could hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that's a place that I definitely wouldn't want to live in." *"We can't stop for the sake of all of the lives that have disappeared." *"False tears can hurt others, but false smiles can only hurt yourself." *"Being hurt on the outside is better than being hurt on the inside." *"The trick to combat is, despite the devil fruit powers they may have, EVERYONE is still human." *"They destroyed my childhood, so I'll destroy their future." *That...I...I reject you, and I reject everything that you believe. Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other, it's also because there is something that they're seeking. You now say that you want a world without change? How stagnant. You could barely call it a life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that's closed and completed, that's a world that I definitely wouldn't want to live in. *"All life demands struggle. Those who have everything given to them become lazy, selfish, and insensitive to the real values of life. The very striving and hard work that we try so constantly to avoid is the major building block in the person we are today." *"To desire some results, one must take action." *"Only victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like that." Trivia *Holo's theme song is Overburdened by Disturbed Category:Character Category:Female